


Prissy Little Missy - Logan’s Week. (Day 5: Analogical)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Day 5, M/M, NSFW, Very Slight Degradation, analogical - Freeform, logan's week, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Logan has a kink for using his own tie in the bedroom: being tied up with it, being choked by it, using it similarly to a leash, etc. and Virgil doesn’t hesitate to use it as such.





	Prissy Little Missy - Logan’s Week. (Day 5: Analogical)

“You even have a dark purple one! These are really nice. Man is there a reason why you never wear any of these ties?” Virgil took out the dark purple one. Easily twisting the material to his whim. Throwing it over his head making a loose knot to keep the tie in place as his hands went back to the wall display of ties.

“Those are not for day wear. Now if you could please.” Logan held his hands out for the Italian silk tie that had been hand dyed and shipped from Roman’s realm to Logan by special order. Logan had only ever used it twice.

“What do you mean?” Virgil picked up three more ties holding them casually up to Logan’s throat like a fashion stylist trying to revamp Logan’s attire. Virgil smirked as he noticed Logan’s adam apple bob in response to his touches.

“I only wear those ties at nighttime.” Logan brushed away Virgil’s hands and made a grab for the tie around Virgil’s neck.

“If your prissy ass tells me you wear a tie to bed while you sleep; I going to hold an intervention for you.” Virgil successfully dodged Logan with a smirk but regretted it as Logan’s hand fell away like he had been harshly dismissed.

“I didn’t take you for a judgmental individual, Virgil. We’ve discussed activities of a BDSM nature before.” Logan grasped the tie from around Virgil’s neck, roughing up the other’s hair with the removal.

“Oh, you wear a tie to bed.” Virgil stressed the last word. Smirking again as all the puzzle pieces click into place. “That’s kinda…

Logan braced himself for the logical rejection.

“Really fucking hot and proper at the same time.” Virgil said while stroking the ties in the closet with more care now. Turning back to the purple one that Logan was cradling in his hands. “Is that one supposed to be me or… I mean my color?”

Logan swallowed hard as his reasoned for a socially acceptable answer. What should he do? The brain settled on the truth. It was the only logical way.

“Yes. This one represents a stand in for your…Your hands. Your touch.” Logan admitted.

“Show me.” Virgil growled

“What?” Logan’s eyes shot wide. Turning away from the dark side. Logan shivered when hands encircled his waist pulling him back against Virgil’s front. Logan moan and rock down against Virgil’s growing bulge. A groan echoed from the anxious side as he did.

“Show me what you do with that tie, missy. Want to see how you want to be played with when I have you underneath me, spread out wide around my cock, not a stitch of clothing hiding you from my touch. Well, maybe, except that tie.” Virgil said. Sure hands undoing Logan’s leather belt and unzipping the fly on his iron pressed blue jeans.

“No I couldn’t. What would you think of me?”

“I would think it was incredibly hot. But I’ll never make you do anything you don’t want.” Virgil hugged Logan tighter from behind.

After a couple of long seconds, Logan slowly twisted the silk tie around his wrists, making a perfect Windsor knot. Leaving the majority of the tie hanging down, Logan gathered the rich fabric in his palms. Running the silk over his clothed stomach and clothed erection, moaning a bit but tighten his muscles when Virgil turned him to face him. Feeling Virgil’s eyes on him, Logan dropped his hands and his head. His self-confidence abandoning him suddenly.

“I-i can’t d-do this. I j-just..” Logan started but stopped when Virgil stepped back putting his hands up.

“Hey, I understand. This is your red. Let’s forget it and reset. We can do something else. U-unless you n-need to be alone.” Virgil stammered, tucking his hands into his hoodie pockets and pulling the material down to cover his own bulge not wanting to make the situation worse.

“It’s not that. Please, wait.” Logan reached out with his bound wrists gripping Virgil’s hoodie. Pulling the dark side close, Logan kissed at the worried lines on Virgil’s face.

“I have never shared this particular interest with anyone before. How can I know you won’t entertain this notion with me now, but then not hold it against me later?” Logan worried. Virgil’s heart ached and echoed Logan’s growing needy panic.

“I can’t hold anything against you. I fantasize about tying you to the banister of my place on the stairs.” Virgil said. Untying Logan’s wrists and looping the fabric back around his left wrist. “I’ve come so hard picturing you bound with your necktie, struggling against all your ridged rules trying to thrust yourself back on to my cock.” Virgil’s voice was thick with want.

Logan grabbed at his collection of precious neckties off their hooks and thrusted them at Virgil. “I’ve always wanted to use all of them. Can we try? Please?”

“of course, my pretty…”

“But don’t wrinkle them or tear them or hurt them okay?”

“Wow, you really are a prissy little missy through and through,” Virgil growled backing Logan up to his bed. “Don’t worry. Going to take care of these ties was well as I am going to take care of your ass.”

When the back of Logan’s legs hit the box springs, he went willingly to the mattress. Fast hands made quick work of their clothing.

Logan whined as Virgil pulled his strong hands away to grab a tie out of the pile. The tie with striped pattern with sunflowers on it, Logan whined again as he thought of Patton. What if Virgil figured out there were ties for the other’s as well?

Virgil tsked as he captured Logan’s lips in a quick kiss wanting to rid the logical side of his worried look. His little Logan was going to fret himself into coloring out before Virgil could get the second tie onto the brain’s body.

“Pretty missy you need to breathe and get out of your head.”

“You don’t understand. It’s just. I want…I just.” Logan struggled to put it into words with his cock so hard and the sunflowers softness against his skin.

“You’re allowed to enjoy your illogical fantasies. Even if it involves me or Pat or all of us at once, touching you, holding you down by every limb to give you what you want. What you rut and come against your ties wishing for each night.” Virgil smirked as Logan began relaxing again. Their lips slotted together so easily. Kissing was working to relax Logan even more.

Virgil twisted and manipulated the fabric to his will. Hands traced over Logan’s skin as he placed the sunflower tie on his bare wrist. Logan moaning at the pull and tightness. Then each forearm as wrapped in a red tie and a gold one. Logan’s biceps were adorned with black and yellow ties. On every bend on Logan’s body Virgil found a place for the crisp clean tie to go.

Logan’s body was covered in order and chaos. His cock jerked as Virgil slipped the final knot into place to the belt of ties around his waist.

“Want to make sure I got a strong grip on you when I’m throwing you down on my cock. Make sure you don’t scramble away; you could hurt yourself.” Virgil growled winding his hand into the makeshift belt as he traced his other hand up to Logan’s throat. His own cock jumping at sounds his love was making.

“Better put one around my throat too, leash me and I will stay put. Be so good for you, Master.” Logan moaned, squirming making the array of colors shift around his body as the ties moved. Logan was letting his submissive side show to Virgil’s delight.

“Anything for you my pretty missy.” Virgil leaned over, hand grabbing at nothing. There were no more ties on the bed or in the closet. Virgil groused for a moment but then clicking his fingers summoning one from his own room. Logan’s mouth fell open. Virgil’s tie was stunning, gorgeous, no it was Virgil in thread. A four set of stripes: Elegant purple filigree set against black stripes so inky it shined in the low light followed by bright purple stripes offset the charcoal circle prints. Logan’s cock leaked as he eye fucked the tie.

“Can’t have you wearing just any old tie around that pretty neck can we?” Virgil groaned as he ground himself against the logical side’s bare thigh.

“N-no, Master.” Logan scrambles to sit up presenting his neck.

“If you keep addressing by that title and it might stick, pretty missy.” Virgil placing his fingers under Logan’s chin to make him look at him. Draping the tie around the back of Logan’s lean neck. Crossing the two ends over, under, up and down through. Goosebumps crawled against Logan’s chest as he smoothed it into place. The end brushing over the the tip of Logan’s cock. Leaving a dark wet mark into the bright purple from his precome.

“Can it? I want it too. That is…Would you like the title?” Logan held out the end of the tie like the lead of a leash to his, hopefully, new Master.

Virgil’s heart swelled at the sight before him. How could he never tell his nerdy prissy boy no? Virgil couldn’t.

“Want it to stay, I do. But we’ll need to talk about this when we’re not in a scene. We both need to be clear headed for a permanent decision, deal?” Virgil offered. Seizing the tie, pulling Logan close, wrapping his arm around Logan’s back, he held Logan close. Placing small kisses on Logan’s face as he nodded quickly.

“What does my prissy missy want his Master to do to him first?

“Want t-those things y-you said before.”

“Use your words.”

“I don’t have a stitch of clothing on me but my ties. Can I be spread out wide around your cock now?”

Virgil groaned as he tugged Logan to the mattress tying the other end to the wooden headboard. Pulling on the ties to open Logan’s legs. Kissing a hickey onto his inner thigh.

“Stretching and lube please?” Logan realized that he forgot, biting his lower lip, while pointing at the bedside dresser. Virgil pulled back, tugging on the tie at Logan’s knee while he retrieved the bottle of lube.

“Have to switch your name to my slutty little missy with words like those.” Virgil grabbed the ties around both of Logan ankles, pinning the ties with a loose knot over Logan’s shoulder. The stretch made Logan whimper. But with his ass high in the air and the hungry look on Virgil’s face, Logan couldn’t bring himself to complain.

As Virgil rocked his slickened finger into Logan’s hole, Virgil tried to keep from grinding against the mattress below him but the anxious side could only do so much. But soon enough, Virgil had three fingers rocking smoothly in and out of Logan’s ass. Watching out of the corner of his eyes as Logan pulled and tugged on the ties working his legs free, but never daring to touch the one around his neck.

“Think you’re ready to take my cock or are you already entertained with your ties?” Virgil said as he let the lube drizzle over his rock hard cock.

Logan snapped to attention pulling the ties around his thighs back to chest opening up even more for the dark side.

“Fuck me, Master. Want your cock buried inside me.” Logan begged as Virgil wiped his hands clean then grabbing at his arms and legs. The brain winced at the thread snapping sound as Virgil bound his forearms to his thighs. His body naturally holding him in place and open. The stripe patterns on the multitude of ties blending together as Logan closed his eyes as the pleasure of Virgil pushing and rocking against his hole took over. Not entering him like he desperately needed. “Please, Virge. Need you, please. Tell me what to say and I’ll say it, please, Master??”

“Want your color slutty little missy.”

“Green. Green like… ummm…I don’t have words please. Fuck me, trust me, Master. I’ll use the co…” Logan’s words failed him as Virgil pushed his way in balls deep in one go. The tie around his neck being untied from the headboard pulled tight to the side in the dark side’s grip. Virgil curled his body close between Logan’s bound limbs.

“That’s it. Keep giving me want I want and I give you what you want.” Virgil let the tie go slack at the same ratio that he slid out almost to the tip. Logan’s body clenching around his cock trying to pull Virgil’s thick cock back in.

“Master, please green. Choke me, Fuck me, more more.” Logan babbled as Virgil picked up his pace without anymore hesitancy.

As Virgil filled Logan, he stole his breath, loving how the purple filigree flexed when Logan tried to swallow. The blushing pink across Logan’s face, mixed with the straining white marks around the ties on Logan’s forearms only drove the dark side to fuck him faster. Logan’s repetitive words of Master and green becoming strained as his breaths came faster and his cock bounced again his and Virgil’s stomach.

“Are you going to come for your Master? Bound up in all your pretty prissy ties. Never going to be able to tie a Windsor knot without thinking about me knotting you. That’s right pretty, I’m going to come deep inside you. Don’t want to pull out and make a mess across your ties, do we. Promised I was going to take care of your precious ties just like your precious ass.” Virgil was trying everything he knew to get Logan to come because he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Logan was truly trying his best to hold out, never wanting this to end. But Virgil’s words vibrated against his ear as Virgil panted and fucked into him so deep it sent him over the edge. Logan came across his stomach, chest and chin. Marking every necktie in his seed’s arcing path. Moaning Virgil’s name and title as Virgil started filling him. The increased pressure and heat was working Logan up again. The dark side could feel Logan’s cock start to fill again between their slacked bodies. Without words Virgil snaked his shaky hand between them and stroked Logan’s cock until the brain was coming again. Making a through mess out of both of them.

“Holy fuck Logan, That was amazing. Going to unbound you and clean us up the fast way okay?” Virgil started undoing his tie from Logan’s neck first as Logan nodded wordlessly. Click of his fingers Logan’s body went loose to the mattress as the ties vanished and reappeared, clean and pressed on their hooks. Logan slowly blinked and smiled at him. Another click of his fingers Logan was clean on the outside, but Virgil didn’t want to pull out yet.

“You okay with cuddling and touches as I stay inside? I don’t want to be separated from you yet, pretty missy. I just can’t. Not yet.” Virgil pulled his lover and submissive close. Logan slowly wrapped one arm around the anxious side while sloppily clicking his fingers.

“Need water and snacks. Cuddles until we are our prissy selves again.” Logan’s gravelly voice cut through Virgil’s Dom drop.

“Of course.” Virgil dryly laughed as he cracked open a bottle of water giving himself a drink then slowly giving the rest of the bottle to Logan.


End file.
